Wanted
by hevaann
Summary: After Mickey breaks him down, Ian needs someone to pick him back up again…Ian/Lip


**Wanted**

A Shameless FanFiction

_After Mickey breaks him down, Ian needs someone to pick him back up again…Ian/Lip_

:-:

Lip was halfway through the second of Frank's gay gift baskets when he noticed Ian wasn't in the room. He turned to Carl-

"You seen Ian?"

"He went upstairs as soon as he came in, he didn't look too happy man," Carl answered, squishing marshmallows between his teeth and getting the goo stuck in his braces.

Lip slipped away from the living-room and padded up the stairs. He hoped no one had seen him leave as he knew Ian well enough to realise that, while he might be able to handle Lip's company, he didn't want the whole clan barging up the stairs and into his fucking business.

Lip knocked gently on his brother's door and then, without waiting for a reply, sidled his way inside.

Ian was curled up on top of the mattress, back to the door, his chest heaving; drawing out staggered breaths as if the effort were too much for him. Lip walked over and crouched down by the bed.

"Hey mate, you alright?"

A gentle sob escaped Ian's lips but he tilted his head enough to look at his big brother.

"Fucking hell," Lip breathed out as he took in the state of Ian's face – bloody, bruised and run with dirty tears. Lip pulled himself up onto the bed and was satisfied to see that at least Ian was holding a bag of frozen peas to his face.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Seeing Ian like this made Lip feel vulnerable and his hands itched for a cigarette; pissed off he had left them downstairs.

"It's nothing."

"Bullshit. Who the fuck did this to you?"

"Mickey." The name was quiet, sounding painful against Ian's lips. The tears Ian had been trying to hold back began to fall again.

"Mickey did this to you? I thought you two were…" He trailed off.

"So did I." It was the steadiest thing Ian had said so far, yet it only made his eyes well up more.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him," Lip said, enraged as he stood up and headed for the door. His fingers were already around the handle when Ian stopped him.

"Don't. Please… please don't leave me."

Lip turned to look at Ian, heartbroken at the sight. Ian's eyes were wide and childlike; an innocence across his face that he had so far never been granted in his life. Lip couldn't have left if he wanted to.

He flicked the bolt across the door, wanting to give Ian some privacy to grieve for Mickey and whatever the fuck it was they had had between them: all that was left of it being splattered across Ian's face.

Lip kicked off his boots and lay down on the bed beside Ian, wrapping an arm around his brother as they both faced the wall.

Ian's tears were silent now, falling with no warning or hesitation. Lip wanted to wipe them from Ian's face, but his brother was clutching at his wrist like it was a lifeline and Lip could not bring himself to tear away.

Ian wasn't like him, Lip knew that to lose someone like this was tearing his brother apart – making him feel unwanted, vulnerable and broken.

Unsure how else to comfort him, Lip skidded closer to his brother and dropped a soft kiss on the back of Ian's exposed neck. He froze there for a second, waiting to gauge Ian's response, but his brother just leant back further into him and clutched tighter to Lip's arm.

Lip kissed him again, the side of Ian's neck this time; his pulse fluttering beneath Lip's mouth.

"I've got you," He said, "I'm not going anywhere." If Ian needed him to stay, he would stay.

Ian turned his head at this and met Lip's next kiss with his mouth, aching for comfort; for some sort of grounding.

If Ian needed to be wanted, Lip would want him.

He kissed Ian again, chaste and un-expectant, but then his brother was pressing his body back further into to Lip's, and Lip could only respond by kissing Ian deeper and drawing him closer.

Ian's hand moved down from Lip's wrist to intertwine with Lip's fingers. While Ian's hands were soft, the digits long, Lip's felt huge in comparison; the skin freckled with cigarette blisters. Ian moved Lip's hand down to cover Ian's denim clad crotch, pressing his fingers into the material there.

"Please," He moaned into Lip's mouth, Ian's salt tears invading along with his tongue.

Licking filthily along Ian's teeth, Lip unzipped Ian's jeans and reached inside the boy's boxers, pulling Ian's cock free.

He had watched Ian jerk off enough times that it almost felt familiar in his hands, but the explosion of senses that came with touching Ian was driving Lip crazy.

He stroked firmly but slowly, enjoying the taste of Ian against his tongue. But when his brother started buckling up into his hands, Lip let loose and jerked Ian like a man possessed.

"Want you, fucking want you," Lip breathed into Ian's mouth, determined to comfort the boy somehow. And it was these words that finally tipped Ian over the edge; coming all over Lip's fingers and biting down on the foreign tongue in his mouth.

Tasting blood, Lip wiped his hand on the nearby bed-sheet and then tucked Ian back into his pants, planting soft kisses along Ian's neck as he went.

The exhaustion from the combined cry and orgasm was hitting Ian, and he was passing out in Lip's arms.

"Sleep," Lip whispered against Ian's skin, pulling him still closer, "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
